clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dancing Penguin
LEAVE MESSAGE or EDIT THIS PAGE! Talk to DP! Archives: *Talk 1 *Talk 2 *Talk 3 Hello! Hi! Just like to say, this is my 1900th edit! --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 20:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) hi Hi dancing penguin! Wanna meet on Cp later? you pick zone! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 22:01, 14 December 2008 (UTC) 356556356556356556 I'm pity about 356556 he is blocked and he said that he hates when ppl saying that saying he is from thailand. Can you unblock him? and i think like him is 200 days is too much. User talk:Teesam-- 09:07, 15 December 2008 (UTC) im ready Im ready! you pick zones. By the way, i have a vote for a my signature on my talk page, if you vote it will be much appreciated. Thanks, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 22:04, 15 December 2008 (UTC) klondike Klondike at the Dojo Courtyard. I am the easiest person to spot, and i mean seroiusly. You can spot me a mile away! LOL --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 22:14, 15 December 2008 (UTC) PLEASE! Can you put my igloo pic on igloo of the day tommorow? Meet me on CP, snow board, iceberg. MY NAME'S 07SANDY. --Spongebobrocks09 22:24, 15 December 2008 (UTC) DUDE, where r u? --Spongebobrocks09 23:20, 15 December 2008 (UTC) dude, come to klondlike iceberg --Spongebobrocks09 23:28, 15 December 2008 (UTC) time So what time is that? 5:45? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 22:24, 15 December 2008 (UTC) READY im ready, but still on server Klondike at the lighthouse playing maracas. Lets meet there so we can add each other and have some fun! Your buddy,--[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 23:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) New template Hi, just came to tell you I've made a new template. It can actually change the logo on a page! Try it out, I've used it on my page. It's ideal for the people who don't like the current logo (ie., 'me). Anyway, you can use that logo you submitted in the contest. Have fun amigo! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 18:55, 16 December 2008 (UTC) HEY can you put me on your igloo of the day list tomorrow and do you want to get on cp later,-09patrick Who was I? Jonathan???? --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 22:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) The boy in the striped sweater???? --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 22:29, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I did say the testomony of what Christmas means to me! --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 22:29, 18 December 2008 (UTC) gtg too. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 22:29, 18 December 2008 (UTC) cya later. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 22:30, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Where are you from? You said that youre not from Thialand where are u from? Click here to talk -- 04:36, 23 December 2008 (UTC) VandalWatch Quite a few wikis have a project called Vandal Watch. They have it incase anyone does vandalise the pages of their wiki. But I think us, the CPW should really have one. We have had a few attacks, so this could be really useful in catching the hooligans. I have already made one, under the name page of User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch, so if you wish to make one, click on my link, copy & paste the stuff, and customize if you want. Also, one more thing: Could you add a color-coded system on your vandal watch, and rate the threat of the users. If they did minor vandalism, put them on a specific colour. If they do even more, they go up colours, and so on. But, of course, you may not even consider Vandal Watch and scrap it. I don't mind, since you are on of the beauracrats, but tell me if it's a bad idea, and pretend I never said any of this. *I am leaving this on all of the beauracrats talk pages! --[[User:Tigernose|'''TiG3rn0se]] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Talk Penguin at my resort!'] 13:39, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Sticks Wiki Please help us at the Sticks Wiki! It is a wiki about an upcoming RPG called SticksTM, being made by Sk8itbot. It is a very small wiki and we wish you to help! Sincerely, [[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] T LK Well, I don't know much about it either. The game hasn't been released to the public yet! Ask the webmasters (Metalmanager and Sk8itbot) about it. You can also pitch ideas about it too! Please go to the Sticks Wiki!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar]] T LK 15:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Sticks Wiki is a wiki about the future game, Sticks. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Sk8rbluscat]](TALK| )' 21:55, 28 December 2008 (UTC) 2000 Edits Woohoo! 2000 edits! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 13:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) The LAWS I deleted them, I have surrendered. I urge you to Evacuate this Evil Land before you're exiled. I'm going to the Safety of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. It's better there. TurtleShroom, the Overthrown Webmaster Seriously. It's still fun there. Awards Hey Dancing Penguin, I know I haven't spoken to you much, But I think you are awesome, so I'm going to give you THREE of my awards! Umm, Could you please tell TurtleShroom that I came up with those laws? --Metalmanager All Hail TurtleShroom and Barkjon! 17:15, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats! I know this is kinda late but congrats on being penguin of the month for December! lol. You deserved it. ~~Bluehero~~ Hey, Should I make a Template saying "This User was given a Second Chance with the second chances program!"? -- Metalmanager. TALK 12:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Finished! Now go put that on their pages! -- Metalmanager. TALK 12:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Sanity Oh thanks. This is the problem I've got. I'm really active, got a vandal watch (Infact I created Vandal Watch) but I can't block anyone as I'm not a sysop. I think I only need one more vote but thanks so much! I had to rollback all his edits! --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 18:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, guess what? I'm a ninja! was here!]] Jesus loves you because he died for you! :) :) TALK 19:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) My Award Im giving you my award for being a great editor! award.]] ~~Bluehero~~ Hey DP! Come and talk with me and Sk8rbluscat here! -- _Metalmanager_ 14:56, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Obviously. You are one of my good abnd loyal friends ghere, andi appreciate yhat./--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 14:57, 3 January 2009 (UTC) nah.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 15:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Cool!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 15:35, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Dancing penguin Check out my blog Sk8rbluscat Club Penguin Blog! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 20:26, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Award Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks for standing up for me, Sockpuppets has absolutely no right to say that "I suck". You have always been a good friend to me, Gives virtual High-5! (P.S: I couldn't make a section, apparently the word "Thanks" triggered the span filter. o.O) -- _Metalmanager_ 21:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Sorry! God! I mean, I am mature, I am just ticked! --Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 01:44, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets Sockpuppets keeps banning people for no reason! He banned me for 30 minutes and he put "yea I can" as the reason! ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks... :) -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 21:06, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Fake message bar I want to inform you that it is not appropriate to mimic the Mediawiki interface on your userpage. The reason for this is that, while intended as a joke, many users take the orange bar seriously and will assume someone is trying to talk to them. This is especially the case for editors who fall under at least one of the following categories: #Administrators, due to the controversial nature of the actions they undertake #Bureaucrats, for the same reason #Arbitrators or Mediators, in case their attention is urgently needed on a case #Bot operators, if their bot is malfunctioning #Bots themselves, which are often programmed to stop running if a new messages bar is detected #Users using AutoWikiBrowser will be forced to stop editing if the software sees what it thinks is a new messages bar #Users engaged in a content dispute #Users who try to answer their messages quickly #Users expecting a response from someone This is not simply my decision, as I said. This is something which has been discussed multiple times by the Wikipedia and some Wikia communities, and each time it has been deemed to be generally disruptive by the community as a whole. I don't have a problem with this being done on April Fools Day, if you'd like to put it back up for that day only, as that is a day when we all try to have a little fun. However, most other times we're here to build an encyclopedia, and fake message bars can be distracting to that purpose. I hope that helps to explain this some, although do let me know if you have any more questions. I under stand that this community is small and we all know each other but, I do not want this bar to cause any disruption in the community. Mostly for the Bot operators and the Bots. Do you agree with my reasons? [[User:Mattkenn3|'''Mattkenn3]] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:48, 12 January 2009 (UTC) It's just a joke, don't take it so seriously. ~~Bluehero~~ I understand. But, everything that I told the others is true. Read the list of reasons. I had the same bar. But, I was told the same message and took it down myself. I want you to understand that I am actually for the bar. But, it leads to a wiki that cannot have effective bots and effective bot operators. It is also a distraction to some users that are realy busy. I wish we could have them. But, they are not Necessary, nor are they of any important for any purpose. In fact, they lead to problems and decrease the effectiveness of the wiki's editors and bots. Do you understand? I understand, I removed it. Sorry for the inconvinience. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:45, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey DP, What's Up!? I don't suggest quitting, I suggest visiting now and then, like every 3 days or something. Yeah, Just visit, see if there's anything new, rollback a few vandalisms, that kinda thing. If you do stop editing, will you stop editing the Fanon? Dang it! Why are people quiting?--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 15:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I'm having less time to edit... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:26, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Fake message bars...Again Could you please back me up on this and enforce it. I want the effectiveness level of this wiki to be at it's highest. If you see a user with a fake message bar, please tell them to take it off. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 12:59, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Hey Dancing Penguin, wanna vote For/Neutral/Against my rollback request? Go here to do so! --Sharkbate 03:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) If your still editing, why is the quit template on your page?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 13:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :I come here once in a while... '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you promote me to a b-crat? I got 5 'for' votes! -Metalmanager What the ****? --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) You quitting! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) (the word was the opposite of heaven) --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok... --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) question How do I become an administsrater, a b-crat, a sysop etc. also how do I change my signature? --Teltu 23:45, 19 January 2009 (UTC)Teltu Help! You!Sk8rbluscat's igloo! On Kosicusko server! Emergancy! ~Teltu! Your invited! To my penguins birthday party! see This page for details ~Teltu WIKI PARTY!!! Go on CP on server Icicle! In the forest! NOW!!!!!!!! WIKI PARTY! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 22:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm... So I guess you aren't coming to my Random Party tomorrow! If you are, please sign here! I hope to see you there. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 23:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Oh Aw man! I really wanted to meet you ''Ford Car! Also, why did you quit both CP and CPW? Wow... I'm under you on the top user list! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH MR. HAPPY! 13:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) WHAT??? I am banned because my idiot sister's friend was spamming in Club Chicken on my computer. Please just ban Pinkcoolcat. I will be editing under Karazchi. I'll never let her use my computer again! --Karazchi 01:36, 4 April 2009 (UTC) '''I AM KARAZACHI!!!!' Hi DP, why did u quit?I'M THE CODESTER! TALK 2 THE CODESTER! 01:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Hi from 4th hale In the very, very remote chance you recieve this message, just saying hi. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 17:42, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hello! There's been way too much stuff changed too list - more mainspace, etc. - also avoid Fanon - the admins there are despicable now. I've always been a big fan. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 10:34, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Explorer and TS banned Un-CP links, restricted the new congress system for the webmaster-replacing BOB, and a slew of other crap. It used to be nice, but not anymore. They're abusing the government system I created. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 10:38, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I prefer it too. Yet the voting house (Congress) is only for BOBmasters.... no democracy! --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 10:42, 31 July 2009 (UTC) People have complained about the draconian policies regarding un-CP and I think there may have been some congress protesters. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 10:46, 31 July 2009 (UTC) One last thing - Hat Pop went on an inactive admin demoting spree, demoting admins, such as you while inactive. Unfortunately Wikia Staff has also prevented promoting sysops. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 10:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Are you back? Did you come back? Or are you going to quit soon? --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 11:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh. --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 11:16, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I'm giving you an award. For making awesome edits on Un-Cp wiki. I know you're already on the wall of balls, but you deserve more. I'll do this to Karazachi, Leekduck and a few others too. I am da bomb! 17:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Fanon vs. Fan Fiction A fanon means "fictional canon" or "fan canon". There is a continuity. That is, events take place, characters have to agree, the government of a country is that government, ect. However, fan fiction is just work by a fan about something they like. A fan fiction wiki has no coninuity (except for story serials and stuff) so a user could make an article that contradicts another one's (E.I. one user making a story of Gary being killed, then another user making a story that takes place in the future with Gary alive and well) That's the difference. Another difference is that the CPFFW is a whole lot more loose then the CPFW. It probably is more loose then Club Penguin itself. But is is more strict then UCPW, lol. I am da bomb! 18:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, Dancing Penguin. Since I recently found out that administrator promotion has been restored, and due to the fact that you've returned, would you like your administrator powers back? I'll be glad to do as you wish. Oh, and by the way, I'm Hat Pop. I don't know if we've ever met before, so hello! Have a wonderful day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 19:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Oh, ok just wait a sec--Ced1214 Talk 21:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC) hello what's up i joined in march (I think) I wasn't here the time you quit so hello![[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:17, 4 August 2009 (UTC) That's what I said I joined after you quit.[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 22:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I hope you stay forever![[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Why do you put your proile on a subpage?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:37, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Your Back! Your b...b...b... BACK! I dont think if we've EVER met! LOL! XD! I am sorta new! Please reply! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 07:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Beta Wiki Please come to my wiki, the Club Penguin Beta Wiki! Also, nice to meet you! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 11:38, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my award for being awesome: Your awesome![[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't already on my user page?[[User:Sure25|'Shoop Da Whoop!']] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 11:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) PS Do you want to come to my party? I'm having a party here! Bye! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 11:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Wow, thanks for the award! [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) CP MEET! Can i meet you on CP please? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 12:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) OK and Award! Ok, thats fine! BTW heres my award! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 12:14, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Requests for Adminship! Can you please vote for me here here?. It would mean alot to me! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 12:17, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanky Shouty Chatty Addy Thank you! Do you know the Shout Box? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 12:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks for promoting me![[User:Sure25|'''Shoop Da Whoop!]] I'm Firin' Mah Laza! 12:46, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Promotion thing about the rollback promotion on my talk (the message you left me), I'm not sure If I did get 10 votes, cause I rarely check the Request for adminship page, so I'm not sure I can be a rollback yet. By the way welcome back ! Award Hi! You are awesome! Here's my award! --Iceanator189 TALK 2 MEH 13:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) BUTTON ? I don't seem to find that 'button' that you mentioned of.